


Удачная рыбалка

by CatVoinAnia, WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Series: Неудачный побег [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Single work, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: Когда тело Шиничи уменьшается — его метка резко выцветает прямо на глазах, чтобы новая едва-едва обозначилась на руке.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Неудачный побег [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Detective Conan texts 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Chapter 1

Когда тело Шиничи уменьшается — его метка резко выцветает прямо на глазах, чтобы новая едва-едва обозначилась на руке. И он — определённо заинтригован, что может подойти под новое, едва видимое определение, ещё и такое странное.  
Он ждёт. Готов встретить свою новую головную боль, узнать, какие же прячет тайны и загадки в себе, что это отражается в его метке. В конце концов, если новый соулмейт сменяет Ран, ещё и с таким описанием, то друзьями они точно могут стать неплохими.  
А потом он встречает Кида, который неожиданно совершенно не хочет быть его соулмейтом, что его немало... озадачивает. Шиничи может понять его, вора, логику — он бы и сам не хотел связываться с детективом на чужом месте, но всё равно по-глупому как-то обидно.  
Впрочем, он не вмешивается, сколько может — пока Кид неожиданно блестяще не проводит его, не ловит за самые стереотипы во время "прогулки" по воздуху. Так легко и изящно щёлкнуть его по носу! Сам же, чёрт возьми, стоял на крыше и не видел под самым носом верёвок! Потрясающе.  
И Шиничи сдаётся: он не может упустить подобную загадку, как бы глупый вор не был против — не сейчас.  
Потому, когда Кид оставляет ему карточку — Шиничи в абсолютно смешанных чувствах. Надписи на ней ситуацию не проясняют: понятно, что прочерки подразумевают под собой метку, а вопрос — игры в духе "поймаешь ли меня?". Но вот что именно меняет решение вора с "мне не нужен детектив-соулмейт" на "ладно, но играем по моим правилам" — уже нет.  
Кид словно издевается над ним, требует поймать, вызнать у него все ответы — и Шиничи, конечно же, принимает этот странный-странный вызов. 

Он выжидает. Копит информацию ещё с других ограблений, задаёт пару уточняющих вопросов инспектору Накамори.  
— И сдалась тебе эта информация, ты же младшеклассник, — ворчит тот в очередной раз, когда Конан неловко уточняет, не менялась ли у кого-то из окружения метка. В конце концов, Кид ведь явно имеет доступ к информации от инспектора — а ещё сам призвал себя поймать.  
И неважно, что это не совсем честная игра. Нечего провоцировать голодных до невинных развлечений детективов.  
— Ну, у сестрёнки недавно изменилась метка, вот я и подумал: может, вы знаете кого-то? — Шиничи отчаянно косит под невинного ребёнка с немного странными идеями и разводит руками для пущей убедительности. И, кажется, инспектор ему всё же верит, пусть и считает его логику странной. — Она дочь знаменитого детектива. Наверняка ребенок кого-то из полиции мог бы стать её соулмейтом!  
...Какой же бред он сейчас несёт. Инспектор в это вообще поверит?..  
— Ну, у моей дочери изменилась недавно метка... И у её друга тоже... — удивительным образом выдаёт тот за несколько секунд, как Ран едва не подхватывает "Конана" под подмышками.  
— Правда? Удивительно, — теперь уже она задаёт уточняющие вопросы, и всё слишком удобно совпадает, чтобы инспектор не пригласил их на чашечку чая в гости. Шиничи внутри ликует: всё складывается просто идеально.


	2. Chapter 2

Внутри дома инспектора — удивительным уютно.   
Шиничи даже как-то теряется: у него образ инспектора никогда не вязался ни с теплыми мягкими тонами гостиной, ни с небольшим деревянным столиком, ни с кучей мягких подушек, в царстве которых они с Ран и устраиваются, пока дочь инспектора — Аоко-сан — хлопочет и заваривает им чай.   
Необычно.   
— Аоко? Ты чего-то от меня хотела? — _его, Шиничи, голос_ неожиданно окликает девушку, пока Ран едва не подскакивает от шока. Что хуже — парень даже внешне похож на него!  
— Шиничи?!  
— Простите? — парень озадаченно на них смотрит, и только сейчас становятся заметны различия. Иные прическа, поза, манера держать себя... Их немало.   
Но всё же, они достаточно схожи, чтобы даже Ран издалека могла бы спутать.   
— Шиничи? Какой Шиничи? Это Кайто! — вмешивается растерянная Аоко-сан, после чего что-то быстро и негромко разъясняет тому, пока парень строит скептические рожицы.   
— Я уже нашёл своего соулмейта, — неожиданно спокойно говорит тот и улыбается. Мягко, обезоруживающе, даже немного мечтательно.  
— Что? Когда?! Почему ты не сказал об этом Аоко?! Познакомь нас! Что вообще на твоей метке, кроме детектива? — последнее слово цепляет внимание Шиничи не хуже, чем крючок с опарышем — рыбку. На метке этого Кайто — "детектив", а это именно то, что говорил Кид!  
— А есть разница? — легко дразнится вор, и Шиничи уже начинает узнавать, вспоминать полуигривую манеру Кида. Даже голос не так-то отличается, как он думал раньше.   
Он подскакивает и осторожно крадётся ближе, прячась пока за мебелью. И, дождавшись, когда Аоко-сан переключится на Ран, подбирается ближе. Ещё пара секунд, чтобы исчезнуть из поля зрения девушек, и Шиничи нагло цапает чужую штанину, задерживая.   
Кид смотрит на него — и сейчас особенно отчётливо ясно, что это именно он. Краткое удивление, на доли секунды нахмуренные брови с натянутой улыбкой, которые сменяются новой, фальшивой.   
— Там жадность, да? — сбивает его с темы Шиничи и внимательно смотрит в чужое выражение лица, в котором вновь едва уловимо проступает удивление. Так. С этим иероглифом он точно угадал. А вот второе... — И манипуляции.   
— О чём, ты мальчик? — Кид упорно отрицает, пусть и опускается ниже, чтобы не привлекать чужое внимание к себе. А в глазах — насмешливые искры. — Или ты думаешь, что мой соулмейт — сволочь-манипулятор? Хорошего же ты мнения о детективах!  
"И о себе в частности".   
Шиничи хмурится немного: ему казалось это куда более логичным впечатлением о себе, чем какое-нибудь "детскость" или "внимательность". Но, кажется, в этот раз он мимо.   
— Так о чём ты?  
— Не прикидывайся. Не так много людей будет носить слово "детектив" на своём запястье, — фыркает он и косится в сторону чужой руки. Там, под тканью, прячется ещё один ключ к желанной загадке. — И не так много людей одновременно недалеко от инспектора и сменили метку недавно.   
— Инспектор Накамори — находка для шпиона, — кратко и ёмко выражает своё мнение вор, немного хмурясь сам, пока Шиничи давит улыбку. Действительно, болтун из инспектора ещё тот, если правильно спросить.   
Вот она, цель, совсем рядом.   
И теперь Шиничи даже как-то теряется, не в силах сообразить, что ему делать и как ловить этого упрямца дальше. А тот и смеётся над ним одним лишь взглядом, ухмыляется прямо в лицо: дескать, что, детектив, думал, на этом игра закончится? А вот и нет.   
Ладно.   
— Братик, а ты же фокусник, да? Покажешь мне парочку? — невозмутимо он вновь косит под ребёнка, пока уголок рта вора слегка дёргается в слабом раздражении. Что, осмелится отказать "маленькому мальчику"?  
— Третьему слову определённо нужно было быть манипуляциями, — шёпотом отшучивается тот, но запястье так пока и не показывает. Впрочем, это уже не так важно: на разгадку этой тайны теперь у Шиничи куда больше времени. Да и информации будет тоже теперь будет немало.


End file.
